


roses are red

by exrui



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Black Character(s), Dorks in Love, Erik Killmonger & Sam Wilson Friendship, Erik is a punk but i love him, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Sam Wilson is So Done, Stan Lee Cameo, Sweet Bucky Barnes, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, it's a, it's a suprise - Freeform, like profanity and n words, psst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: sam has a crush on bucky, and iconic bestfriend erik helps him get in there (+a little help from t'challa cause you know, erik can't do shit on his own)





	roses are red

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a random idea, i thought it was pretty raw because i haven't seen anything with sam and erik being friends, so i was like 'hey, why not try to write it yourself?'  
so boom, that's what i did
> 
> anyway enjoy~

"what's with you and this bucky nigga?" erik waltzed up besides sam in their home room class and sat in the chair informally. 

"the hell are you talking about now, erik?" sam took out one of his buds so he could listen to the bullshit erik has to spit today.

"james buchanan barnes. also known as bucky. you. why do you like this nigga?" erik looks at him like he's the stupidest person in the world.

sam sucked his teeth and went back to doing his work. "you on that shit again? cause i don't even like bucky, man."

erik scoffed at sam's dismissive behavior. "bitch please, i seen them tired ass poems in your room. 'roses are red, yea, violets are blue, yea, i want bucky barnes to be my man' " erik imitated sam with an exaggerated female accent. "that shit don't even fucking rhyme!" 

"chill! you so damn loud the whole class can probably hear you!" sam slapped erik on his shoulder hard, effectively making him lower his voice.

"good. maybe they can spread the word that your sorry ass needs a man, asap. cause this joint right here is pathetic." he folded his arms with a smug look plastered on his face.

sam just shook his head and didn't entertain erik's shit as he went back to focusing on his music and finishing his math homework that he didn't finish last night. probably because he was fantasizing about bucky.

he definitely was.

"forreal tho, i could get t'challa to talk him cause they both on the football team, right? he could definitely hook you up." erik said after a few moments of silence. 

"this ain't clueless, why are you tryna fix my love life like i got a problem? i'm fine, erik. i don't need your cousin helping me with shit." sam rolled his eyes.

erik didn't look impressed. he took a glance at sam's phone and saw what he was listening to.

"lying ass nigga. you over here listening to joji. you always listening to this sad shit."

sam sucked his teeth again and shifted to face erik. "well my fault i don't wanna listen to that lame trap shit all the time." 

erik widened his mouth in defense. "for your information, nigga, i don't listen to trap shit all the time. i listen to kenny, vince, and tyler too."

sam smirked at him. "of course you would. ol' california ass nigga."

erik smirked back. "you know what it do"

the pair of a friends did their 'special' complex ass handshake and shared a laugh before they fell into another comfortable silence again.

"just tell me why you like that nigga though, i'm genuinely interested."

"come on, man! why do you wanna know so bad?" sam threw his hands up as soon as the words left erik's mouth.

"i just wanna know what got my guy all in his feelings since...ion know? the dawn of motherfuckin time." 

sam paused to think for a moment. he didn't really wanna tell erik about what got him so hooked on bucky. but it's his best friend, he was bound to find out anyway. so it'd be best to tell him now than have him snooping around and then go tell bucky himself, as he would say because one time sam got in trouble with his moms, 'i'm tryna help you, my brotha. we as people need to stop shoving each other way. come together right now, like john lennon once said. listen to me, this country don't want us to-' 

yea, fuck it. he'll just get it over with.

"fine, fine. ima just tell you so you don't try some shit."

erik silently cheered as he shifted in his seat, waiting to hear the details.

"so," sam started. "it started in freshmen year. he was a sophomore. i saw him in the hallways and i was like: "damn, he fine as hell. he's like a young sebastian stan. standing over there, looking like a greek god-"

"stop getting all hot and bothered, i don't need to hear about your roleplay fantasies."

"shut up, bitch. i'm finna continue." sam paused and looked at erik for a sign of any response before he continued, he only got a hand gesture that meant for him to finish. "anyway, after that i found out he had my history class and we were partners for some stupid project. he was fucking nice, and his voice sounded so smooth, he could read me to sleep and i wouldn't even have a problem. but anywho, he was really nice to me and we got a little close after that and i found out he loves art and loves the same type of music as me. you know how hard it is to find someone that's so in love with rap, r&b, rock, and-"

erik interrupted him again. "stop going on your little rants, we got 15 minutes left in this bitch."

"let me finish, man chill. but we spent a whole saturday, high, just listening to marvin gaye after we finished the project. shit was amazing. i would totally do it again. plus he's deadass cute as fuck. everything about him is sensational."

after sam was done, he had a dreamy look in his eyes. erik was decently impressed by this. 

"okay, i see you. you in love forreal. damn, you a punk." sam smiled, but it went unnoticed as he stood up and towered over erik with a frown.

"aye, aye, chill! man, i was just playin'! i'm playin'!" erik raised his hands in defense, and almost fell off his chair because he leaned back.

"but i'm happy for you, man. i don't know who this dude is but if he got you thirstin' like this like a straight nigga is over some pussy, then he must be top notch. i'll help you."

sam smiled at him. "thanks, erik. i love you, man." that's why erik was his main man. he was goofy most times, but he can be serious when it involves sam's feelings. he genuinely cares about him like sam does, other friends in the past ain't even bat an eye to his little issues. but it be like that sometimes. let the fake go and let in the new and real. and that's exactly how he got here. 

erik gave his hand a firm shake. "it's all love here with me, bro. it ain't nothing but a thing. now come on let's skip first period." he began to pull sam up, but sam stayed still in suspicion. 

he narrowed his eyes. "why do we need to skip first period?"

erik smirked at him. "the football players got called to practice early."

sam smiled back and let erik pull him out of his seat as they made their way to the back of the school.

🔸️🔅🔹️

"is that him?" erik whispered to sam as they sat at the bottom of the bleachers.

"mhmm." sam hummed as he focused on bucky form.

they were doing warm ups that consisted of squats, laps, stretches, and other shit. he wasn't really paying attention. 

"him? that greasy emo looking dude?" erik pointed at bucky. 

sam scrunched up his face as he looked at erik. "emo? who the hell are you calling emo? have you seen yourself?"

erik scoffed. "hell yea, and i look damn good. but that nigga right there, look like one of those emo kids that watch anime at 3 o'clock in the mornin'."

sam paused. "...nigga that's you."

erik looked like he was contemplating for a moment. 

"you right."

the team took a break as the coach blew the whistle.

bucky drifted off to talk to steve rogers, another guy on the team who happened to be bucky's best friend.

erik stood up and walked out in front of the gate as he saw t'challa at a close distance, calling him over in harsh whispered shouts.

"t'challa! t'challa! come here!" 

sam stood up, a tiny bit of panic surfacing through his body. "the hell are you doing, erik? wha- stop calling him! this wasn't the plan!"

but sam's efforts to get erik to stop failed as t'challa took notice to his calls and jogged over to where erik stood.

"ah! n'jadaka what do you-" t'challa was interrupted as he was going for a hug.

erik leaned in a whispered in a hiss. "aye, i told you around my people it was erik. only call me n'jadaka at home. got it?" when he said 'his people' he gestured to sam, who gave a mock salute to t'challa. who waved at sam with a bright smile.

"i see you've brought sam with you, is this about him?" t'challa questioned. 

"you are correct. now, cuz, ima need you to do me a favor."

"and what is this favor?"

"it's just a lil' thing. you just need to go over there and get bucky to talk to me. and then ima get him to talk to sam." erik wrapped an arm around t'challa's shoulders as they started to slowly walk away from the bleachers, leaving sam confused.

t'challa seemed to look confused too, so erik explained. 

"he has a this huge crush on greasy emo over there, and he's a little bitch and needs some assistance asking him out. so i'm asking you to help me help him get a boyfriend."

t'challa nodded. "well, what's in this for me?"

erik rolled his eyes. "nothing. i'll just tell m'baku you want him deep in your guts." 

and t'challa proceeded to turn beet red at that. "t-there's no need for that, n- erik." 

"so you'll do it?"

he sighed. "yes, i might as well."

erik smirked. "good. now go!" he shoved t'challa out into the field, earning a soft glare.

"hey, james! i would like to have a moment with you." bucky looked up to t'challa's voice, stopping his conversation about 'something' with steve.

he nodded and told steve he'd be back, hitting him in the shoulder when steve joked that it'd be wrong to hook up with t'challa, because...reasons.

"so what's up, t'challa?"

t'challa sighed but began to talk anyway. "you know my cousin, n- erik. erik. he would like to talk to you."

bucky raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "he couldn't come to me himself?"

"it's pretty complicated. but it will be worth it in the end, i promise." t'challa whispered and beckoned erik over.

"so, i hear the great n'jadaka wanted to talk to me." bucky smirked, knowing he prefers to be called erik killmonger in front of others.

erik glared at t'challa. "how many times to i have to tell you it's erik in public?"

bucky laughed, but told him he was just messing.

"alright, so. i wanted to tell you that my bro over there-" erik turned around and pointed to sam, who looks like a deer in headlights as he stood at a distance. "he wanted to talk to you. sam! get your punk ass over here!" erik yelled out for him, making some of the guys smile and chuckle.

"your time to shine man, if you fuck this up, ima be here for you." erik patted him on the back before he walked a few feet away, as did the rest advised by steve and t'challa.

"so, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" bucky was biting his lip in anticipation, and sam would find that so hot and cute if he wasn't panicking like hell right now.

bucky was looking at him with his eyes all shiny and shit, with a light blush on his cheeks.

"i, uh. wanted to know if you'd like...go out with me?" sam winced. "i mean- i know we didn't know each other all that long and shit, but i really lo-like you. and i wanna take you on dates and shit, and be sappy like those couples in the movies. holdin' hands, kissin', doing..other shit, if you know what i mean." he paused to laugh, but stopped quickly. "my bad. but i don't wanna move to fast if you don't, we can take it slow? go on a few dates first to see how it does- wait, ion even know if you would want to go out with me again after the first one, i'd probably fuck it up, god im such a punk-"

bucky interrupted sam's rambling with a kiss. sam's eyes widened but he soon let bucky wrap his arms around his shoulders and proceeded to wrap his arms around his waist. he could hear the guys cheering in the background.

they broke apart after a few moments to breathe a bit.

sam still had a shocked look on his face. "damn, that was hot." 

bucky laughed and sam found that so adorable, his eyes scrunched and seeing him smile so wide because of him was like a heart attack.

"yea it was, but i really would like to go out with you sam."

sam raised his eyebrows. "forreal? even after i just talked like an idiot?"

"yea. but you're my idiot." 

"shit, we already claiming each other? i could get with this." bucky laughed at that.

"sam, i've lov- liked you for a long time too. you didn't ever notice me before because you were listening to music, until that one time you forgot your buds at home. but i've always liked you, sam. i wanna do all those things too, the couple-y shit like holding hands and kissing, and the other stuff." they both laughed at that. "i wanna be with you. and go on how ever many dates you want. i'll do anything if it involves me with you." 

bucky pecked sam's lips once he finished. 

"so," sam started, staring deep in bucky's crystal clear blue eyes, and bucky staring deep into sam's pretty brown ones. "yea?"

"i was wondering, after school if you'd let me take you to this new food joint i found in harlem, it'd be dope." 

bucky pretended that he was thinking about what he was gonna say, even though they both already knew the answer was yes.

"yes. i'd love to go." bucky smiled brightly at sam.

"cool" and sam smiled right back. 

"alright, enough of the love show. my team has to get back to practice. now, if you'll excuse me," coach stan blew the whistle, snapping the new couple out of their dazed. the rest of the team started to go back to practicing quickly. 

"i'll see you after practice?" sam asked, walking backwards. 

"after practice." bucky confirmed, a waved sam off and went to practice with the rest of the team.

sam made his way over to erik, all giddy while erik clapped him on his shoulders as they made their way back into the school.

"holy shit, you did that! that's what the fuck i'm talking about! you about to get in them draws-" erik's cheering was interrupted by sam.

"aye, aye. i'm gonna take him out first. i really like him so i just wanna chill first."

erik and sam shared a look, smiles beginning to spread on their faces. "then ima get in them draws"

erik went in first, but sam paused and turned around to take a short look at bucky, only to see him already smiling his way while he squatted.

sam waved, and laughed when bucky puckered his lips and waved back.

he made his way back inside, telling erik to wait up as they made it to their class.

man, this relationship just started, but he's already whipped for the guy. i mean, can you really blame him? and you sure can't blame bucky either.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> i just realized the spelling mistakes i had in here, god i can't spell-


End file.
